2370s
The 2370s decade covers the period from 2370-2379. In this decade, the United Federation of Planets continued their exploration of the Gamma Quadrant by way of the Bajoran wormhole, discovered in 2369. By the end of 2370, the powers of the Alpha Quadrant had been forced into a cold war with the Dominion, a major political entity in the Gamma Quadrant, that continued until 2373. This cold war degenerated into open hostilities by the end of that year, and continued until 2375. The war turned out to be one of the bloodiest interstellar conflicts in galactic history, leaving the Klingon Empire set back by nearly a decade and over eight hundred million Cardassian civilians slaughtered at the hands of their former Dominion allies during the final battle of the conflict. ( ) Hostilities with the Borg Collective were also a major concern throughout the decade. A second attempt to assimilate Earth in 2373 left Starfleet forces stretched thin for months, a fact that was a source of concern prior to the Dominion's invasion of the Alpha Quadrant later that year. ( ; ) Additionally, the Federation inadvertently began its first exploration of the Delta Quadrant in 2371, when the was transported there by an entity called the . In addition to collecting a multitude of data on the region that would keep Federation scientists occupied for decades, Kathryn Janeway and her crew made more first contacts with alien species since the era of James T. Kirk and the original . On the final leg of their journey, the Voyager crew managed to deal near-catastrophic damage to the Borg; however, it remains unknown if the Borg were able to recover. ( ) Years Events * First contact between the Federation and the Dominion occurs in 2370 and results in the destruction of the and a three year cold war between the two powers. ( – ) * The Borg make a second attempt to assimilate the Federation in 2373, but are stopped by the crew of the new . ( ) * The Dominion War rages for two years between 2373 and 2375, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of millions of people before a decisive Federation Alliance victory. The war devastates the Alpha Quadrant, especially the Cardassian Union. ( – ) * The USS Voyager journeys through the unexplored Delta Quadrant between 2371 and 2378. During Voyager s final push to get home, the vessel's crew manages to do massive damage to the Borg Collective and their transwarp network. ( ) * The entire Romulan Senate is assassinated by Shinzon in 2379, whose attempt to destroy all life on Earth is thwarted by the crew of the Enterprise-E. Following these events, the Romulans become "interested in talking" with the Federation. ( ) Background information This decade covers a vast majority of the Star Trek canon, as the final season of , the latter six seasons of , the entire run of , the four ''Next Generation'' movies, and the final episode of , all take place in the 2370s. bg:2370те de:2370er es:Década del 2370 fr:2370s it:Anni 2370 nl:2370s pl:2371-2380 sv:2370-talet